Give Me The Girl I Knew
by gymnast1150
Summary: "That doesn't sound like the Cammie I know." "That's just it, Zach." She looked at him, pain deeply embedded in her once-lively blue eyes, her once-brown-now-blonde hair falling in front of her face. He knew the truth before the words even left her mouth. "I'm not that girl anymore."
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "That doesn't sound like the Cammie I know." "That's just it, Zach." She looked at him, pain deeply embedded in her once-lively blue eyes, her once-brown-now-blonde hair falling in front of her face. He knew the truth before the words even left her mouth. "I'm not that girl anymore."**

 **Zach was in love with Cammie...but he loved fighting for his country more. That's why he left her.**

 **Two years later, he returns home to find she's completely changed, and he quickly learns the reason she's acting so strangely is because something happened while he was gone** **—something that had turned Cammie's world upside down.**

 **Although Cammie refuses to let him in on her dark secret, Zach refuses to give up on the girl he used to know.**

* * *

 _Give Me The Girl I Knew_

* * *

If there was one thing that was more torturous than anything Zach had ever endured during his two-year deployment over in Afghanistan, it was Macroeconomics with Dr. Smith.

As if the class itself wasn't challenging enough, the monotonous voice that his professor spoke with during the two and a half hour lecture only made him want to take a nap—not learn about the Keynesian Theory.

Finally, Dr. Smith dismissed the class, and as quickly as he could, Zach packed up his stuff and headed towards the exit. He barely had a foot out the door when he heard someone call his name.

"Zach!"

A big smile stretched across his lips when he found who the voice belonged to.

"Grant," Zach answered, surprised and thrilled to see his old high school pal.

"I thought that was you," Grant Newman exclaimed as he approached, an equally huge grin on his face as well. "Hey, man!"

It may not have been the cool thing to do, but Zach hadn't seen the guy in over two years and he was Zach's best friend, so he didn't care when he reached out and hugged him. Immediately, Grant wrapped his arms around Zach in response.

"I can't believe you're in this class," Zach told him once they released each other.

"What's even more amazing is that _you're_ in this class. Or at GU at all," Grant corrected, pleasantly shocked. "What are you doing here, man?"

"My deployment's over. At least for the time being," Zach explained. He didn't add that he had no idea when he'd be positioned overseas again. That always seemed to ruin the moment.

"Well, now that you're back, we can get into all sorts of trouble like the good old days," Grant laughed.

Zach quickly reminisced on all the havoc he and his best friend used to cause as minors—back when their biggest worry was who they were taking to the dance and who was making out with who under the bleachers at the football games. "Grant, we're in college now. We can't do all the things we used to back in high school. We're more mature than that," Zach said.

Both men erupted into hysterics. It felt good, like no time had passed and Zach had never left.

"Aw, man, I've missed you," Grant told him, slapping Zach's back. "Hey, you should swing by my place later. The whole gang is gonna be there. I'm sure they'll all be happy to hear you're back."

Zach smiled. "Yeah, that sounds awesome." And he meant it. It had been so long since he talked to anyone from home, and he figured it'd be a nice change after the rough two years in Afghanistan.

"Great!" Grant exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've got another class to get to, but I'll send you the address and I'll see you tonight. Still have the same number?"

Zach nodded.

"Then I'll text you later. See ya, Zach!" Grant shouted as he crossed the busy street and headed in the opposite direction.

Zach couldn't believe it. Grant Newman, his best friend all those years ago, and the rest of the gang were all there at Gallagher University. Suddenly, he couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could see his old friends again. He wondered how they changed since high school, if they'd changed at all.

Were Grant and Bex still together? Did Liz get that internship at NASA she had been applying for? Had Macey moved to Rome with her family after the election? Did Jonas ever get a girlfriend? Hours later, he was finally going to get some answers to the curious questions that had been popping up in his mind all day.

"Hey, you made it!" Grant exclaimed excitedly as he opened the door to his cozy townhouse on the edge of campus.

"Wouldn't miss it," Zach answered, growing eager himself for the reunion he never imagined would happen, especially after all those close calls while overseas.

"Come on in. Let me show you the place." Grant stepped aside to let Zach through, shutting the door behind them both before leading them through the house.

Zach liked the place. It was obvious a woman lived there as well, and he could only hope it was the British beauty that was Bex Baxter and not someone new.

After being shown the kitchen, dining room, and the downstairs bathroom, Zach was finally escorted to the living room where the constant hum of conversation had been coming from since he stepped through the front door.

"Surprise!" Grant cried as he revealed all of their close friends to Zach, and vice versa.

Zach assumed they weren't expecting him, considering he could see genuine surprise and joy work their way across everyone's face as they took in his presence.

"Look who I ran into today," Grant added with a triumphant grin, obviously pretty pleased with the whole orchestration.

Suddenly, as if Grant's words were a confirmation of what they were seeing, everyone jumped up to greet him.

It didn't take long for Zach to notice that there was one particular person who wasn't entirely thrilled upon his return, and he couldn't help the hitch in his breath as his eyes landed on the last person he expected to see.

She may have looked different with her curly blonde strands where there used to be beautiful brown ones, but he would recognize her anywhere.

There, sitting at the end of the couch next to Bex, fitting in perfectly with the rest of the group as if she had always belonged, was Cammie Morgan…

His ex-girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! It's been _forever_ since I've published anything to this site, much less a new story! But alas, here we are.**

 **This story is loosely based on Lee Brice's song, "That Don't Sound Like You"...and I do mean _loosely_ lol. Originally, it was going to be like a song-fic, but as I was writing, I decided to go in a different direction although I kept the main idea the same (i.e. Cammie's different than she was back when Zach was dating her). Anyway, if you like the song, here's hoping you'll like my spin on it, too!**

 **Also, I don't think this story is going to be as dramatic as the summary above makes it sound...sorry.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who still reads Gallagher Girl fanfic and decided to give my story a shot! It's boring right now, but it'll get there. Let me know your comments/thoughts. Stay awesome (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach was shocked, to say the least, but also slightly thrilled to be seeing Cammie again. It wasn't like they ended on bad terms—he was leaving for Afghanistan and didn't want her waiting around for him since there was the very real possibility that he might not have returned. So he ended things, but he always wondered if it'd been a mistake letting her get away.

Now, there she was, and he wasn't sure what he was feeling. Surprise definitely, and also excitement for sure, but the look on her face didn't necessarily invite more enthusiasm.

"Zach!" Bex exclaimed (who he noticed was sporting a _very_ large diamond on her finger). She threw her arms around him, hugging him enthusiastically as if she never thought she'd see him again. Although, when he thought about it, he realized she probably hadn't.

"I can't believe you're here! It's been forever," she continued, not bothering to let him go.

"Two years, give or take." He tried to shrug but her grip on him was so tight that he could barely move.

One by one, everyone gave him hugs and told him how much they missed him.

But Cammie remained seated, trying her hardest not to openly stare at him, Zach noticed, as he embraced his old friends. Finally, when everyone but her had greeted him, he knew he had to at least acknowledge her.

"Well?" he asked, stretching his arms out wide as an invitation. "Are you gonna give me a hug or what?"

A small, awkward smile graced her face, and he grinned back like an idiot. She stood and made her way over, not as reluctantly as Zach assumed she would have, much to his relief. She wrapped her arms around him when she was close enough.

"Hi, Zach," she said quietly. Her hug was timid, yet strong at the same time, and Zach was reminded of how perfectly their bodies fit together.

"Hi, Cammie," he responded, his hands tingling where they rested against her hips. "You look good," he told her, scanning her from head to toe. It wasn't a lie, but something felt odd about seeing her with blonde hair.

She gave him an uncomfortable smile, then turned away—something else that didn't seem right to Zach. Cammie was always so confident, so sure of herself. And now, it almost seemed as if she shied away from his compliment.

Despite all the inconsistencies, Zach was still happily surprised that he was finally seeing her again. A wave of emotions hit him harder than he expected. It took him by surprise by how captivated he was just from seeing her again.

"Come on, our big war hero," Macey said, and Zach realized that he'd forgotten there were others in the room.

Macey motioned towards the door where everyone else was heading. "Let's go get ourselves a few drinks."

* * *

After having shot after shot shoved into his hands, and being dragged out on to the dance floor by Macey and Liz, Zach slumped down into the booth the group had picked out when they first arrived at Blackthorne Brewery, the bar of Macey's choosing.

He told himself he just needed a break from all the _"fun"_ out on the floor. It definitely wasn't because a certain blonde was sitting there alone and he had a sudden desire to steal a moment for just the two of them.

"Hey, there," he said, sliding over next to Cammie so he could be heard over the loud music.

"Hey. Party's over already?" she asked, motioning to the dance floor where he'd abandoned their friends.

"What are you talking about? The party doesn't start until Cammie Morgan hits the dance floor," Zach taunted. He refused to acknowledge that his teasing sounded an awful lot like flirting.

She gave him a polite smile and told him, "I don't like to dance, Zach."

His nose scrunched up. "Yes, you do. You love to dance," he replied, confused. "We danced all the time back in high school." Some of his favorite memories were of him and Cammie dancing, and he didn't think he'd ever forget the feeling of her body pressed against his as they moved in perfect rhythm.

She chuckled, and Zach could barely make out under the dark lighting of the bar a small blush tainting her cheeks. "Yeah, when I was seventeen," she argued.

He waved her words away with his hand. "That was only three years ago. How much can really change in that time?"

Suddenly, Cammie's smile began to fade and the life slowly drained from her face, her eyes no longer sparkling from laughter. She turned away from him, shrinking into herself and avoiding his eyes.

The sudden change in her composure made Zach wonder if he had said something wrong.

Before he had a chance to ask, Macey strutted over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, big shot Marine? Buy me a drink?" she asked, smiling with a sickly sweet smile he was sure made all the guys go weak in the knees.

He nodded at her, then turned back to Cammie. "Duty calls," he said simply. He hoped she knew that he would much rather have spent the night talking to her.

"Perks of being of age, huh?" she gave him in response. And although she wasn't smiling, he knew she was teasing him.

He grinned at her regardless, because when it came to Cammie, he couldn't help it. "We'll talk later?" he offered, praying to God that she'd accept.

His heart fluttered harder than he was proud of when she not only nodded, but gave him a small smile as well.

He was reluctant to leave, but he did anyway, following Macey through the crowd towards the bar.

"What'll it be this time, Mace?" Zach asked once they stopped at the end of the counter, avoiding the middle where a mass of people were crowding around a female bartender wearing a tight, low-cut shirt.

"Sex on the Beach," Macey told him without even looking at the drinks selections.

"You'll have to take me out to dinner first," he winked.

"Ha ha," she mocked sarcastically. "I meant the drink, smart ass."

He chuckled and ordered the drink when the male bartender asked Macey what she wanted, no doubt abandoning whichever customer he was serving just to come talk to her.

"So, looked like you and Cammie were having a good time," Macey said, leaning against the counter towards Zach and raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "Hoping to pick up where you left off?"

Zach gave her a bewildered look, hoping that it looked more authentic than it was. He couldn't deny that having Cammie back in his life wasn't stirring up those old feelings, but admitting that to any of his friends was out of the question. "Seriously, Macey? It's the first time I've seen her in over two years. Do you honestly think that's where my mind is at right now?"

"Yes."

Zach just shook his head. He learned back in middle school that Macey _always_ found out the truth, and it was a waste of time and energy denying it when she had everything she needed to put the pieces together.

"If it's not, then why were you two getting all close and cuddly?" she smirked.

"It's loud in here. We were just trying to hear each other better," he answered.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

Zach searched the room for a new topic of conversation. Looking back at the booth, he saw that Cammie still sat there alone, the rest of their friends nowhere to be found among the bodies on the dance floor.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he asked Macey, not taking his eyes off Cammie. It stunned him how content she was to be sitting off in the corner, hiding from the fun when just a few years ago, she would've easily disappeared into the crowd with the rest of their friends. "Does she really not dance anymore?"

Macey's face paled, obviously a little uneasy. Slowly, she shook her head.

"That's crazy. She's a great dancer! Remember her at the school dances? And all those parties?" He knew he was rambling, but he just couldn't understand how the girl who practically forced him to dance so many times that he actually began to enjoy it had suddenly become the one needing to be forced.

"Zach…Cammie's not the same girl she was back in high school," Macey explained, and Zach could hear her choosing her words carefully.

"I know that," he succumbed. "I mean, look at her hair. When did she dye it _blonde_?"

"That's not what I meant," she said sadly with a sigh. "It's way more than just her hair color."

He looked at Macey intently, sensing something serious lurking behind her words. "What happened?" he asked, a gut feeling telling him that something was wrong.

"It's not my business to tell. But…" her voice trailed off as she shook her head. "Look, all I'm saying is don't expect things to be like how they were before. A lot has changed."

"Seriously, Macey, what happened to Cammie?" he asked again. He refused to accept that he wouldn't be told about something this serious. Especially if it involved Cammie.

The bartender set the fruity drink Zach had ordered for his friend on the counter in front of Macey, who gladly took it as a distraction. "It's good to have you back, Zach," she said, avoiding having to answer his question. Grabbing the drink, she began to dance away. "Thanks for the amazing Sex on the Beach! Next time I'll buy you dinner first!"

* * *

 **Wow! Thanks so much for all the love on the first chapter considering nothing really happened! I am so grateful for all the loyal and supportive readers in this fandom, so thanks again (:**

 **It's cute how Zach is realizing he still has feelings for Cammie. But does she feel the same way? Macey even said that Cammie's not the same as she was when Zach knew her, so who knows?**

 **It'sHardIKnow: I'm not sure what that means, but I'm hoping it's good?**

 **CammieAMorgan: I love that we're both back into writing too! I can't wait to read the next chapter of Moving On, so you better get on it girl!**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: So obviously Bex and Grant are together (and engaged!), but I don't think I plan on having Liz and Jonas be together. Sorry :/. As for Cammie, she's single now...and Zach's single...sooooo ;) But we'll see Zach struggle a little more with trying to get her to open up, especially now that we know she has some kind of secret that's keeping her from fully embracing him.**

 **GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan: Good theory...can't say if it's true or not! You'll have to wait and see (:**

 **Dreamer0704: Thanks so much for the review! Hope this chapter only intrigued you more!**

 **zachgoodet: I'm glad you're excited about this story! I'm so excited for you to be reading it, so yay!**

 **Chameleon1321: You're so sweet, thanks (: I'm surprised so many readers have said they like it so far considering the first chapter was pretty boring and uneventful lol. But that just makes comments like yours more motivating to update and to show you all why I'm so excited about this story, so thank you (:**

 **Stay awesome, everyone (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the bar after spending hours having to yell over the music and screaming drunk people gave Zach's head some much needed relief. He hadn't drunk so much alcohol in years, and the effects were overwhelming.

"Where's your car?" Grant asked him after everyone else had left. "Didn't you drive here?"

Zach shook his head. "I rode with Macey," he explained. "I don't have a car."

Grant and Bex's eyes doubled in size. "What? How did you get to our house?" Bex asked in shock.

"I took the bus," Zach answered casually. "It's no big deal, I'll just take it back."

"At this time of night?" She shook her head in refusal. "That's dangerous, Zach."

He smirked at her. "I'm a big boy, Bex. I can protect myself. May I remind you, I'm a trained Marine."

"You can always stay at our place?" Bex offered.

"I'm fine. Really," Zach assured her.

"I can take you home."

Zach turned to see Cammie walking towards them as they stood outside the bar's front door. He just watched her, hypnotized by the sway of her hips as she glided across the parking lot. She stopped next to him, her blue eyes looking up at him as she waited for him to answer.

"You sure you don't mind?" he asked her. He didn't want to accept if she was simply just trying to be nice. It was embarrassing enough that his heart jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with her—he didn't know if he'd ever recover from the humiliation of her not actually wanting him to agree to it.

"Unless Big-Boy-Marine will feel emasculated being driven home by a little girl?" she teased.

"A simple ' _no, I don't mind_ ' would've sufficed." He said goodbye to Bex and Grant, then followed Cammie to her BMW, climbing into the passenger seat. He paused for a moment, looking her over with caution. "You're not too intoxicated to drive, are you?" he asked. "'Cause if so, I don't mind taking the bus."

Cammie started the car and pulled out of the bar's parking lot. "I'm not drunk, Zach," she told him. "I didn't drink anything."

"You didn't drink _anything_?" he gasped. "Like at all? Not even one drink?"

She shook her head, and Zach couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't tell me you quit drinking, too?"

She remained quiet, strategically keeping her eyes on the road as she drove instead of looking at him.

"Wow. The infamous Cammie Morgan, life of the party wherever she goes, doesn't drink _or_ dance anymore?" he asked in shock. The thought was too much to handle at once.

When she laughed, there was no humor to it. To his ears, it almost sounded hollow.

"We both know you were the real life of the party, Zach," she answered.

"I recall there was one time you beat me in a chugging contest and _I_ was the one throwing up that night," he argued, though he smiled fondly at the memory.

She giggled for real that time, and the sound hadn't changed from all those years ago. Nor did his body's response to it, he noticed. But something _had_ changed—not with him, but with her. He wondered if she ever truly laughed out loud anymore. Besides the giggle, he hadn't witnessed any sign of pure joy from her all night.

"What changed, Cam?"

She shrugged her shoulder. "Just because you left, Zach, doesn't mean the world stopped spinning. Life went on, things happened."

"Yeah, but _what_ happened?" He turned in his seat so he could face her. He didn't care that she was still focused on the road, or that the seatbelt was digging into his neck and shoulder. He wanted to know the truth and see it written on her face.

"I don't care that you don't dance or drink or party anymore," he told her. "What I care about is that you used to _love_ all those things and now—"

"Jesus, Zach, it's not a crime to wake up one day and decide you don't like all the things you used to enjoy," she snapped at him.

"Well, it's certainly not normal to abandon everything that makes you _you_. You dyed you hair, you shy away from fun, and you don't even laugh anymore!" he argued, forcing himself to not snap back at her. They never fought when they had been dating. Just another thing that had changed, he guessed. "That doesn't sound like the Cammie I know."

"That's just it, Zach." She looked at him, pain deeply embedded in her once-lively blue eyes, her once-brown-now-blonde hair falling in front of her face. He knew the truth before the words even left her mouth.

"I'm not that girl anymore."

* * *

That night, Zach laid in bed for hours with no sign of sleep on the horizon. It wasn't like he wasn't used to getting little sleep, thanks to the war. Even after returning home, his sleep was still haunted. But that night was different, although he wasn't sure if it was any better. Instead of nightmares, he was kept awake by his thoughts—thoughts of Cammie and of everything he heard, everything he witnessed, and everything he once knew about her. None of it made sense to him. How could someone who used to be the love of his life be a complete stranger now?

Confused and frustrated, he pulled out his phone and texted Macey, hoping she'd be able to shed some light on the situation.

 _Zach: I talked to Cammie._

 _Macey: Did she tell you?_

 _Zach: No…  
_ _Zach: I need to know what happened to her, Mace. I still care about her._

 _Macey: I can't say. I'm sorry._

He let out a big sigh, disappointed that Macey wouldn't let him in on the big secret. The fact that Cammie had a big secret that he didn't know about was torture enough. He used to know _everything_ about her, and now…

He tried the others, but all of them pretty much said the same thing as Macey—only Cammie could tell him her story.

Defeated, he wondered if she would _ever_ tell him. If the way things had gone that night had any indication, it didn't look too good for him.

His phone vibrated with an incoming text.

 _Jonas: Don't give up on her. Please bring our Cammie back. We've all tried. You're our last hope._

He put his phone away, a new determination springing to life. He was determined to do what Jonas asked of him; to bring Cammie back. Not just because he was asked to, but because the girl he loved was still somewhere in there and he refused to give up on her.

* * *

 **I know these chapters are shorter than my usual ones, but I kinda like it this way. Thoughts?**

 **Zach claims he still cares about Cammie, but we all know he's basically falling in love all over again, right? Some habits are hard to break, I guess! Also, you'll be getting your first real Zammie moment next chapter, so stay tuned ;)**

 **CammieAMorgan: Thanks girl! I like writing from Zach's point of view (even though this is technically third-person, it's still mainly his side of things, right? lol), so I'm glad you like the way I've written him! I think I've made him pretty sweet, but there's still some Zach-ness to him from the books (I'm hoping!). Thank again (:**

 **Chameleon1321: When Zach was gone, Cammie was most definitely not okay. She'd been put through some tough times that changed her perspective on things, but don't worry! She may still be struggling to cope, but she's doing okay _now_! I wish I could share more, but I wouldn't want to spoil the secret! Can't wait for you to read about it in future chapters (:**

 **zachgoodet: You'll have to keep reading to find out ;P**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I just thought it'd be nice to have Grant and Bex be together. I don't know why I hadn't thought about Jonas and Liz. Oh well, what's done is done! Zach and Cammie will struggle to find their footing, but he still cares about her so... we shall see if they end up together or not!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Good, I'm glad! LOL. Thanks for clarifying!**

 **Guest: I'm super glad to be writing again too, I've missed it a little bit! I will try to be more consistent with creating future fanfics, but I struggle a lot with multi-chapter stories so that's probably why it's been so long. And, YES, I'm super excited for CammieAMorgan's new story, as well! It's nice to see her trying to write a non-spy story and I think she's KILLING IT! Thanks for the review (:**

 **Thanks for everyone's support! I appreciate it more than you know and more than words can express! Stay awesome everyone (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach knocked on the door to Macey's apartment. When Macey suggested that he have dinner with her, he almost passed on the invite. Then he found out that Cammie was Macey's roommate, and instantly, he reconsidered.

It wasn't lost on him that she was the reason he'd accepted Macey's dinner invitation. He was also aware that she was the reason for the insanely fast beat of his heart, and the clamminess of his hands as he waited to see her.

The door opened, but instead of Macey, Cammie stood there in an oversized sweatshirt and tight leggings, shocked and confused. "Zach?"

He held up the bottle in his hands. "I brought wine," he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, awkwardly wrapping her arms around herself as if embarrassed.

He couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked, even in the baggy attire that hid her beautiful curves. "Uh," he stammered, feeling flustered at the obvious fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, "Macey invited me to join you two for dinner. Didn't she tell you?"

Cammie shook her head. "Macey isn't here, Zach. She usually works late on Wednesdays."

"Shit," he murmured. Then he laughed uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to interrupt your night. I'll just—"

"Do you want to come in?" she asked as he began to turn away. "It's not too late to start cooking that dinner."

"Just the two of us?"

She nodded. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the doorframe, and he couldn't tell if her casualness was forced or real. "It doesn't have to be weird." she said simply. "You're back now, so we're going to have to get used to being around each other."

He nodded. "All right."

"I have to tell you," she said, closing the door behind him, "I'm not much of a cook."

"Good to see some things haven't changed," he teased. "Don't worry. I've picked up a few things while overseas. I'll cook the dinner if you pour the wine?" he suggested, already grabbing things out of the fridge.

"Okay. Let me go change first—"

She started toward her bedroom, but Zach interrupted her and she stopped.

"Why change? You look comfortable," he told her, trying to not picture her naked in his mind. "Don't bother changing on my account."

Cammie wrapped her arms around herself again, and Zach wondered if she was always this uncomfortable around people, or if _he_ made her uncomfortable. Either way, it made his stomach turn.

"I'm not exactly dressed for a dinner party, Zach," she argued, cocking her hip.

God, he loved the way she said his name. And when she stood like that, it took all of his self-control to not run his eyes over her curves.

He cleared his throat and refocused on what he was cooking. "It's just me," he offered. "And I've seen you in far less that that, remember?"

She chuckled and shook her head, and for the first time since he'd been back, he could actually see things returning to normal.

Cammie poured two glasses of wine (still in her sweatshirt and leggings, much to Zach's pleasure), and handed one to him.

"So," Zach said, taking a small sip before returning to the food on the stove. "You kept in touch with the gang, huh?"

"I didn't really have a choice," she snorted and took a large gulp out of her own glass. "After you left, your friends took it upon themselves to mend my broken heart."

He glanced at her, half wondering if he'd heard her right.

She looked away awkwardly, and he knew that he had. He never really thought about how she'd felt after the breakup, but he guessed if she felt as strongly about him as he had about her, then _heartbroken_ probably described it pretty well.

"Sorry," she said. "Poor word choice."

"You know it had nothing to do with you, right?" he asked. Back then, he figured as soon as he'd ended things that she'd known it wasn't because he didn't love her anymore, but there was still a chance, he guessed, that she _hadn't_ figured it out. Imagining her spending the past two years not knowing the truth broke his heart.

"That's what Grant kept telling me," Cammie said with a nod. "He said that you didn't want me waiting for you to return and miss out on life."

"I hope you believed him," he told her, and more than anything, he truly hoped she had.

She shrugged and took another drink of her wine. "Eventually."

It hurt, but he chose to ignore her comment and move on. What's done is done, he thought, and now they could move forward.

They ate in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence like he feared. It was comfortable—like they were two companions who just enjoyed each others company. Every now and then, he'd catch her staring at him, and he'd offer her a wink just like the old days. She'd laugh and shake her head like she used to, and his heart would swell with pride. Everything felt right, just like it had two years ago.

When they were finished with dinner, they relocated to the couch and brought the bottle of wine with them. She asked him about his deployment, and he told her stories of his time in Afghanistan and of the friends he'd made. He was reminded of how easy it had always been between them and how natural being together had felt, and he found himself wondering if they really could pick up where they left off.

Except that he'd noticed how Cammie wasn't thrilled with physical contact. When he'd reached out to brush an eyelash off her check, she turned and quickly swiped it away, and any time he came close to touching her, she skillfully dodged him. It was a harsh realization that things _weren't_ the same between them. He had a strange feeling that maybe it wasn't about _them_ , but more about _her_. Maybe this was just another way she'd changed while he was gone? She had always been the kind of person who constantly needed to give affection, always touching him somehow, even in the smallest and simplest of ways. She'd grab his hand, or even just lace a single finger with one of his, or have her foot resting on his leg as they watched TV. Now, just moving in her direction had her twisting out of reach. He tried his best to not let that thought upset him.

"I should probably go," he told her hours later, when it seemed he'd told her practically everything he could about the past two years.

She looked surprised, but eventually nodded and cleaned up the wine glasses.

"Thanks for dinner," she told him as she walked him out. "I know I wasn't exactly your intended dinner date, but I still appreciated you staying."

"Of course," he told her, though what he really wanted to say was that she was an even better dinner date than Macey would've been. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," she said, and he felt like such a sap when his stomach fluttered.

Cammie closed the door and he left, stopping just outside her apartment building to send a text to Macey explaining the mix-up and to reschedule dinner for another night.

It wasn't until Macey responded with an uncharacteristic " _oopsie daisy"_ that he realized he and Cammie had been set up.

Not that he minded, of course.

* * *

 **Awww, Zammie had a little date (: And Macey's a manipulative match-maker, no big deal ;P Hopefully, you can see that Cammie's sort of coming around to the idea of Zach being back, but she's still pretty reserved thanks to the past two years. Things will be heating up soon and you definitely won't want to miss it, so stay tuned!**

 **itshardiknow: Lol, I wish that was the way it worked, but no. Sorry! You'll have to wait to find out just like Zach!**

 **zachgoodet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **CammieAMorgan : Zach will _totally_ be blaming himself for what Cammie went through, and you know how much I love it when Zach feels like shit, for lack of a better term lol. Some of my favorite parts of the GG series are when he's telling Cammie that he's not sure if he's a good guy and we can really see him struggling with coming to terms with everything he's done. So, yeah, you'll probably see some of that here as well. Love chatting with you too, babe (:**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I love Zammie as much as the next obsessed girl, but I also love drama so...rocky roads are ahead!**

 **Guest: Oh my gosh, _yes_! I'm so glad you said it because that's kind of what I was going for, here especially! Your review just made my day (: Thanks so much!**

 **Chameleon1321: Your review is simply put, THE BEST! I read it and it made me smile so big, thank you so much (': I wasn't even sure if I was going to upload this story or not, so your review makes me feel like I made the right decision. Ugh, I'm all warm and fuzzy inside (:**


	5. Chapter 5

After their dinner together, Zach continued to find ways to spend more time with Cammie. He'd ask her to give him a ride home after an outing with their friends, or he'd suggest having lunch on campus when they both had an hour or two in between classes, or he'd simply ask for her help with studying. You name it, he tried it. And she always seemed eager to accept his offers.

The more time they spent together, the more he'd see of the girl he used to know—the girl Cammie claimed she wasn't anymore. However, the more similarities he'd noticed, the more differences he found as well.

Her smile was still the same sweet grin that made his heart jump, but she hardly smiled anymore.

She was still the best listener he'd ever met, but she never talked about herself. He could talk to her for hours on end, and she'd happily listen and ask questions or make comments, but as soon as he directed the conversation to her, she'd clam up and only let it play on for a couple of minutes.

She was still wonderfully sarcastic, but it felt more like a defense mechanism than a personality trait. Anytime he'd pay her a compliment, she'd cleverly dismiss it with a smart retort. Or she'd roll her eyes and look away like she didn't believe him. But she'd never accept it.

One night, she had given him a hug goodbye, and he swore he could've cried of pure joy. But then he realized that her giving him a hug used to be commonplace, and it ruined the mood. Besides, she hadn't given him one since.

Sometimes it felt like they'd make progress, and then she'd push him away again. One step forward, two steps back.

He spent a lot of time thinking about what might've happened while he was gone (more time than he'd care to admit), but nothing explained her unusual behavior.

"Zach?"

He turned to Cammie who sat in the driver's seat of her car, watching him. When she raised her eyebrows expectantly, he realized they were parked outside his apartment building.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He grabbed the door's handle, then stopped. He turned back to Cammie, who simply stared at him in confusion. "Do you want to come in?" he asked, though he wasn't sure why or where the idea had come from.

Cammie was just as shocked, which didn't make him feel any better about it.

He shrugged. "All these times you've brought me home, you've never even seen the inside."

"I'm sure it's your typical bare minimum décor that all you boys seem to have," she deflected.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise to Zach, but it still stung.

"Well," he said with a smirk, trying to act as carefree as he wished he was, "you'll never know unless you come in."

She glanced at the apartment building, then back to Zach. "Fine."

It was a small victory, but a victory none-the-less. Zach led Cammie inside, flicked on a light, and waited for her response.

"This is actually pretty nice," she said as she looked around the space.

"Thanks." He popped into the kitchen to grab two glasses of wine before offering Cammie a seat. "Liz helped me after I complained about it not feeling like home. For you," he said as he handed her a glass.

"Don't you think we've had enough alcohol for one night?" she teased, not making any move to take the proffered drink.

He'd drank a few bottles while they played poker at Bex and Grant's place, but he didn't see how another glass of wine could hurt.

" _You_ haven't had a single drink," he countered, and her face flushed a cute shade of pink. "Now," he said playfully, "I'm not trying to peer pressure you or anything, but it's just one drink. If you can't let loose with me, then who can you let loose with?"

She gave him a rare smile, then gently accepted the glass of wine.

Zach smiled. Another small victory. "Cheers."

They hung out for while, and Cammie ended up drinking three more glasses which actually got her talking about herself for once. Even in his inebriated state Zach realized the significance of it, and he loved that she was proving to be more comfortable around him.

Just like every other time before, there was no physical contact, but Zach had learned that Cammie showed intimacy in other ways—mentioning their past as a couple or in certain looks she'd give him.

It wasn't until he was a step past tipsy that he found the courage (or insanity) to reach for one of her curls. Her hair was as soft as he'd remembered as he twirled it around his finger. Cammie glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Zach grinned happily.

"Oh shoot," Cammie slurred, looking at the clock through squinted eyes. "Is it really 2 a.m.?"

Zach chuckled but was barely listening. Between the alcohol and her presence, he was in pure bliss.

"I need to go," she said. "I have class in the morning." She went to get up, but her coordination was all over the place.

Zach shook his head and rested a hand on her shoulder to keep her from struggling. "You're not going anywhere, Cammie. You can't drive in your condition."

Cammie rolled her eyes. "Of course I can. I'm fine, Zach."

Zach chuckled again, because it was just like Cammie to put on a brave face. Just like he used to do when they were teens, he pushed aside the mass of curls to expose her neck and he ran his fingers across the smooth skin. She stopped, her efforts to get up forgotten, and she met his eyes.

His gaze dropped to her lips briefly before returning to her eyes. He noticed her eyes do the same, and he wondered if she was finally feeling the same way he was.

"Don't go," he whispered. "Stay. Please."

He saw the fear in her eyes the moment the words left his mouth. He guessed it probably had something to do with whatever had happened to her, and he wondered if this _thing_ was always going to stand in their way.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Cam," he told her, hoping to ease her worries. "I have a guest room you can sleep in." He tried not to let his disappointment show. Obviously the thought of being with him didn't appeal to her like it used to. It shouldn't have come as a surprise considering all the signs were there, but that didn't stop him from getting his hopes up for thinking that maybe she was starting to warm up to the idea of getting back together.

The fear in her eyes quieted, and she agreed to stay with a nod.

Zach hated himself for still feeling hopeful.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait since my last update. I meant to upload this chapter last week, but then life got in the way and it had to wait a week :/**

 **Anyway, Zammie is underway folks! Who's excited?! Next chapter, we'll see how the past few years have effected Cammie, and we'll start to get some answers as to _what_ happened to her. Expect some drama (duh). I can't wait for y'all to read it (:**

 **Guest: Macey just wanted to help move things along with our two favorite love-birds lol. She's definitely a Zammie-shipper!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Good! That means I'm doing something right lol.**

 **CammieAMorgan: I'm so glad you're liking my story! It means a lot, and I'm so humbled. I agree that Zach and Cammie's relationship is cute and I'm a big fan of how it's been unfolding! I'd love to hear what you think happened to Cammie! Honestly, I never intended for it to be a big secret from everyone... I've explained that this story was inspired by a song so I wasn't hiding anything lol. But I haven't been honest with just coming out and saying it because that ruins the fun ;) P.S. I'm still waiting for the next update of _Moving On_...just saying.**

 **zachgoodet: I hope you're enjoying the story even though you're anxiously waiting for some answers lol.**

 **Chameleon1321: Thank you so much! I'm _sooooo_ relieved that so many readers are liking this story. Cammie's been through a lot, and she's struggling to cope with everything, so opening up to Zach isn't exactly at the top of her list right now. But Zach's resilient and he cares about her, so you can bet he won't be giving up on her any time soon lol! Thanks for your awesome review, it makes me smile to see such love from a loyal reader (:**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: It would be super awesome for Zammie to be together...and I'm glad you said you don't care how much drama I put them through, because trust me...there will be drama ;P**

 **Stay awesome y'all (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Zach woke to the sound of screaming.

It didn't phase him at first since it wasn't a new occurrence—he'd been having night terrors ever since Afghanistan. But something was different this time. When he realized what it was, his blood turned cold.

It wasn't him screaming.

He ran to the guest bedroom, following the screams. Cammie thrashed around in her sleep, yelling out for someone or something to stop as she kicked and punched the blanket that was entangling her.

"Cammie?" he called to her. He didn't stop to listen to what she was saying. He was too worried to care. He grabbed her hand instead and tried again to wake her from her nightmares. "Cammie, wake up. It's okay, you're okay."

With a startle, her eyes shot open. She looked around the room in terror, her chest heaving with frantic breaths. Then her eyes settled on Zach, and she seemed to realize she'd only been dreaming. "Zach?" She breathed a sigh of relief, though she was still visibly shaking.

He climbed onto the bed and held her. "It's okay, Cam. It's just me." Her small body trembled in his arms, and Zach hated that he couldn't calm her down fast enough. Seeing her scared wasn't something he was used to, and it terrified him just as much. He might not have been shaking like she was, but his heart was pounding hard and fast to a point where it started to physically hurt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his chest. She shook her head and swiped at her eyes. "It must've been a bad dream."

"That's okay," he told her. "I get them too."

They stayed there, hugging each other for a moment until Cammie's breathing began to slow.

Finally, it registered what she'd been screaming when he'd found her. "Cam?" he asked. "Who's Josh?"

Cammie backed out of his embrace, glancing up at him with an undecipherable look in her eyes. Her face was red from her relentless screaming, and her crying had made her eyes swell. It would've broken his heart if he wasn't already too concerned about _Josh_.

"Where did you hear that name?" she asked.

"You were screaming it in your sleep," he told her. He tried to keep any accusations out of his voice, but the tick of his jaw was a dead giveaway that he wasn't happy.

"He's no one." Cammie turned away as if she was afraid the truth would be written on her face. Zach knew she was lying.

"Didn't sound like no one," he argued.

She shook her head, and he knew she was going to ask him to leave it alone. But he couldn't. _Josh_ was making her scream. He was giving her nightmares where she was begging for him to stop. Zach hated him. Just thinking about him made Zach see red.

"Zach," she sighed and stood up. "Please, just—"

"You're lying to me," he scowled. "You're obviously scared of him if you're screaming his name in your sleep and he's giving you nightmares. So who is he?"

"He's no one of your concern," she repeated.

He scoffed. "No one of my concern?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy terrified her and she was trying to protect him. The thought only angered Zach more. "You're having nightmares about this guy, Cammie! Of course I'm concerned about you!"

"Well, you don't get to be concerned about me, okay?" she spun around and shouted at him. "You left!"

Zach sat there, on the edge of the bed, speechless. He was stunned by her outburst. It was the most aggressive he'd ever seen her. He hadn't known she could even get that loud, much less that angry.

"You left me, you left your friends, you left your entire life behind without any _concern_ ," she spat at him. "So you have no right walking back in here and demanding answers."

She grabbed her stuff so quickly that Zach almost missed it before she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

 **I know it's kinda short...please forgive me :/ I promised there would be some answers in this chapter so there you go! Josh was a part of Cammie's life while Zach was in the army, and apparently it wasn't a pleasurable time... What do you think, does Cammie have a right to be mad at Zach or is she just overreacting? Zach truly cares about her and to see her so scared has him kind of going crazy, so I think either one could be justified lol. Next chapter, we'll get some more answers as to why Josh is important to Cammie. Until then!**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: I'm sure everyone thought that because she was staying at his place, this meant good news for Zammie...Unfortunately, that's not how my brain works and we've ended up with this mess... my apologies! You said you wanted drama though so... you're welcome? Lol.**

 **It'sHardIKnow: I love your made up words. I'm not sure what they mean, but I can feel the emotion so they're great lol. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter considering you've been _dying_ for some answers!**

 **CammieAMorgan: Thanks, girl (: Sometimes I like to write a softer side to Zach like I did in _She Wants to Get Married_ , so that's what I've done here. Doesn't mean I don't love a cocky/mysterious leading man, though! I _love_ reading those kinds of stories as well (I'm pretty sure I've even written him that way a couple times...) That side of Zach is literally perfect, but sometimes different is good too. Gotta spice it up every now and then! ;)**

 **Chameleon1321: Thank you so much! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far and I'm excited that you like it! I'm thinking it might get darker here in a few chapters, so stay tuned!**

 **Thanks to everyone who's left reviews! They make my day ten times better (: Stay awesome (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Pretending to be enjoying his night was getting harder with every drink Zach ordered. When Grant and Bex had invited him out, he'd been hoping that Cammie was going to be there too. He hadn't seen her or heard from her since she stormed out of his place, and he'd started to think she was avoiding him. He'd been planning on apologizing while they were out, but it looked as though it would just be the three of them. Not only was he bummed about Cammie not showing up, but now he was forced to be the third wheel.

Zach was on his third drink of the night, pretending to listen to whatever Grant was saying when suddenly he blurted, "Hey guys? Who's Josh?"

They looked stunned for a moment. Zach wondered if they were surprised by his question, or scared. He shrugged. "Cammie mentioned him the other night," he said in way of explaining his curiosity.

"Cammie told you about Josh?" Bex asked, shock clearly written on her face. Zach couldn't help the small stab of pain. Obviously Bex hadn't thought Cammie would ever tell him, and although it made him angry, it also made him feel a bit defeated. It seemed that whatever had happened to Cammie, Bex had been expecting it to remain a secret forever.

"No," he exclaimed with a shake of his head, "she just mentioned him. She didn't tell me anything specific, but I know there's something there to tell. So? Who is he?"

Bex glanced at Grant, who looked as just as lost for words. She was hesitant to answer, but finally she replied, "He's Cammie's ex. They dated for a while. While you were away."

Zach took a long pull at his drink. Cammie had found someone else? He didn't know why it bothered him so much. He broke up with her for that exact reason—so that she would move on with her life and be happy. Still, it shocked him. Then the more he thought about her and Josh together, and about everything he witnessed when Cammie had spent the night, the angrier he became.

"If he's her ex-boyfriend, then why was she screaming his name in her sleep?" he asked. Again, just thinking about Josh made his vision go red.

Neither of his friends answered. Which only angered him more.

"Guys..." he demanded.

Bex opened her mouth, but it was Grant who said, "That's something you need to ask Cammie about."

Zach put his drink down, more forcefully than he'd intended. "I _did_."

Bex looked up. "And?" she asked. It could've been his imagination, but he could've sworn she looked hopeful.

"And she got pissed at me!" he exclaimed, causing Bex's face to fall. "She told me I can't just come back and demand answers after abandoning her, and then she took off."

Bex sighed. "Listen, Zach. Cammie went through a lot after you left. She didn't handle the breakup well, and then the whole thing with Josh...she needs time to come to terms with it all. And if she's not ready to tell you, then we can't help you." She put her hand over his, apologizing in her own way.

"He's the reason she's changed so much, isn't he?" Zach asked.

Once again, neither of them spoke. But they didn't need to. Zach already knew the answer.

"Please," he begged. "I still care about her, and it kills me knowing something happened to her. Why won't anyone tell me?"

"We want to, Zach," Grant told him, and the pain on his face made it clear how sincere he was. Whatever happened to Cammie didn't just affect her—it hurt all of them.

"I want to help her," Zach sighed.

"Then just be there for her," Bex said with a halfhearted shrug. "Don't demand anything. She'll tell you when she's ready." As soon as the words left her mouth, she winced, and immediately Zach knew why.

"If she's ever ready," he corrected her, downing the rest of his drink.

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for the delay and for the short chapter! It's super busy this time of year, what with work and family and all that. Holidays, am I right? Anyway, I told you last time that you'd learn who Josh is, and although I'm sure _everyone_ could already guess that he was Cammie's ex, now you know! Next chapter is going to be another short one, but it's super cute and super sweet so hopefully that'll make up for it...? And I will definitely try to get it up quickly this time!**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Yay, I'm super glad you can sense the drama! That's what I'm trying to achieve with this story, even if I'm failing lol. So thank you, you just made my day (: Thanks so much for always reading and always leaving a review (:**

 **zachgoodet: I hope that means you like it...? Lol. Thanks for reading, and I hope this chapter made you go "DAAAAANG" just as much as the last ;)**

 **Chameleon1321: Thank you (: I'm trying to update as fast as possible, I swear! I know how antsy I can get waiting for the next chapter of a story I'm currently in love with, so I'm trying really hard! The next chapter should be posted within the next week, so keep an eye out for it (:**

 **Original Gallaghergirl: Well, hello again (: Super excited to be seeing your name pop back up in the reviews lol. Reading you say you love this story as much as my other ones makes my heart melt! I'm always so humbled when I have readers who enjoy multiple stories of mine, because I feel like every story I upload is so different from the last and I always worry no one is going to like it. Thank you so much, you're the best (: And yes, I agree that this storyline is really different, but who said change was a bad thing? Lol. Can't wait to read more of your reviews!**

 **BlueWombat: I know, I'm the worst :/ All I ask is that you please be patient with me through the holidays, because although it's the most wonderful time of the year, it's also the busiest! Lol. So sorry that I've kept you waiting, but thank you for reading anyway!**

 **Guest: I'm not sure if that's in regards to what happened in the story, or if you just don't like what I've written, but thank you for reviewing, I guess...? Lol.**

 **It'sHardIKnow: First of all, I know! How rude of Zach! Second of all, how rude of Cammie, right?! Third of all, how rude of me ): I usually write much longer chapters, but I thought I'd try giving short ones a shot...I don't hate it, but I do feel bad when you're all waiting in anticipation and I put out a really short chapter. But hang in there, because I have big plans for the future of this story! Thanks so much for always reading and following along with my stories. You're another name I see everywhere and I really appreciate your unwavering support (': Stay awesome (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Zach decided that enough time had passed, and he was done waiting for Cammie to stop avoiding him. The next Wednesday that rolled around, he found himself showing up at Cammie's place with a small arrangement of flowers. It was how he used to apologize to her, and she never could say no to a bouquet of lilies. Knowing that Macey worked late Wednesday nights, he assumed they'd have the place to themselves. The thought both excited and terrified him.

Cammie answered the door, and the indignation on her face was evident. Zach's excitement faded instantly. She clearly wasn't happy to see him.

"You've been avoiding me," he said when she remained silent.

"That's a weird way to start an apology," she said, eyeing the flowers in his hands.

Zach bit back a smile. She remembered. "Oh, you think these are apology flowers?" he asked, pointing to the lilies. "Actually, I've picked up the habit of gardening."

Slowly, Cammie's scowl faded, and Zach noticed that she, too, was trying not to smile. He offered her the flowers, and thankfully she took them. Silently, she reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and shamelessly buried his face into her curls. He hadn't really apologized, and she never really claimed to have forgiven him, but he knew, even without words, that everything was okay.

* * *

Zach's birthday party had been a surprise to him, which was impressive considering Liz was a horrible liar. He hadn't wanted a big party, but the girls had different plans and had invited everyone he knew over to his place.

Cammie had driven him home after grabbing dinner together and studying, and usually he was the one to suggest that she come inside for a bit, but she had beaten him to it. He should've been suspicious of her motives, but he was so surprised and ecstatic that being suspicious hadn't even crossed his mind. If he was being honest, when everyone had jumped out and surprised him, he was a little disappointed that his evening with Cammie had been gatecrashed. But he appreciated all the hard work and planning everyone had put into his birthday, and he was grateful for having friends who really cared about him.

The party lasted a few hours longer than he'd expected, and by the time Grant and Bex had finally left after everyone else had already gone home, he was exhausted. As he shut the door behind them, he let out a tired sigh.

"What do you have to be sighing about, birthday boy?" Cammie asked from where she laid on the couch, comfortably sprawled out like she belonged. It made his heart jump knowing she was comfortable enough to treat his place as her own.

He moved toward the couch lazily. "Just tired," he told her. She lifted her feet up, allowing him somewhere to sit. He plopped down next to her, and to his surprise, she rested her legs back where they'd been before, laying them across his lap.

"Are you staying then?" he asked, trying to keep his voice void of his excitement.

She looked up at him, her forehead crinkling. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that."

She smiled. "Good." She sat up and, without removing her legs, draped her arm along the back of the couch, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. The unexpected affection surprised him, and he desperately wanted to return the favor, but was afraid of scaring her off. Instead, he kept his hands resting on her legs in his lap, consciously reminding himself to relax.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Cammie asked.

"Mhm." Zach's eyes began to drift closed, finally relaxing into her touch. A few more moments and he'd fall asleep.

The sound of Cammie giggling brought him back. "You know, the whole point of me staying wasn't to watch you sleep," she mocked him.

He tried to appease her and open his eyes, but three heavy blinks later they were closed again.

"All right, old man," she teased. "Let's get you to bed." Helping him to his feet, she took hold of his hand and guided him to his bedroom. The sight of her in his room with the moonlight casting a soft glow around them had him more awake and alert. His heart ached with a desire he hadn't thought possible considering he and Cammie were just friends. Her decision, not his.

But the way she was looking at him made him reconsider that maybe she felt the desire running through her veins, too. It spurred him on even more, and it allowed him to find the courage to sit on the edge of his bed and pull her to him.

Without hesitation, she sat down, straddling his lap. Zach gazed up at her for a moment, questioning if it was real. He reached for her face, burying his hand in her hair and brushing her cheek with his thumb just to make sure it wasn't a dream. Cammie blinked, and her eyes, suddenly dark with desire, begged him to kiss her.

Slowly, Zach pulled her in and gently pressed his lips to hers. For the first time in over two years, they were kissing. Zach couldn't believe it, and yet it felt more right than anything else he'd felt in those two years without her. It just confirmed what he already knew; he was meant to be with Cammie.

Hesitantly, he traced her lips with his tongue until they parted, granting him permission to deepen the kiss. His fingers dug into the curls at her neck, and the hand that rested on her lower back pulled her even closer to his body. He could feel her desire building as she pulled him in as well, clinging to him like this kiss between them was all she needed.

The quickness of the intensity had him worried that she'd frighten herself and have her running away again. As much as he wanted to keep kissing her, he didn't want to rush things and make her uncomfortable. He was fine with going slow if that meant she'd stay.

"Tell me to stop," he whispered against her lips. "Tell me to stop and I will." He was so close to losing control because that's what Cammie did to him, but if she didn't want to take it too far, then she needed to say so now. Otherwise, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let her go.

Cammie paused, and Zach could see the confliction in her eyes. She wanted to be with him, but a small part of her still wanted to run. He hated himself for feeling resentment for the person she'd become. Had it been two years ago, she wouldn't have even thought twice about what he was saying. She'd laugh and tell him to shut up and just kiss her. But now...

Just when Zach thought she'd get up and leave, she gave him an almost undetectable shake of her head. It was so small—so subtle—that he almost thought it was wishful thinking.

Then, she brushed her thumb across his cheek with her featherlight touch and whispered, "Don't stop."

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me a while to get this up, and I'm also sorry that it's kind of short, but it's finally posted! What'd you think of Zach's apology? It was simple, but I thought it was kind of cute. They've known each other so well for so long that they don't need big, grandiose apologies. I don't know, I really liked it! And what'd you think of Cammie finally admitting she has feelings for Zach?! I've been waiting for this moment for so long, I can't wait to read your reviews! I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters, I have BIG plans in store for those of you still here, so please be patient with me and hang in there!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: all the emotions is kind of the effect I'm going for, so thanks ;) And of course I'm going to give you love! You give me love when you review, and it's very much appreciated (: You deserve some love too!**

 **Cammie-Grace-Kat: I agree that Zach should punch Josh in the face! Josh definitely messed everything up, and "if she's ever ready" still rings true to Cammie's situation...HOWEVER, she's simply struggling to cope with what happened with Josh, even if her friends think she's changed for good. Which obviously isn't the case because look at how open she was in this chapter! Lol. I'll let you in on a little secret about what Josh did to Cammie... we find out _very_ soon ;P Thanks for the awesome review, I loved reading your thoughts and what you had to say, I appreciate it (:**

 **zachgoodet: I hope this one gave you even _more_ life! Sorry it took me so long ): I'll try to be better!**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Will Cammie ever tell Zach about her and Josh...hmmm...I guess you'll just have to see ;) Thanks for reading and being so invested in my story, it seriously means a lot (:**

 **FanLurker: SO excited to finally see you on here with an account! And seriously, jeez what took you so long to find my story?! I guess you'll just have to make it up to me by reviewing every chapter from now on ;P Jk, thanks so much for the review and you're not a horrible fan, you're the best kind there is (: Your kind words are seriously too much, I don't deserve all your praise! But I agree, I like how I've written Zach in this story, he's pretty similar to the Zach in _She Wants To Get Married_ where he's still pinning after the love of his life and he hasn't completely been able to move on... It's sweet, and it's nice to expand on his sweet side that we only got a few glimpses of throughout the Gallagher Girl series (: But I also love a cocky arrogant Zach, too ;)**

 **Chameleon1321: Wow, this review has to be my favorite so far. Thank you so much for your lovely praise, I seriously don't deserve it! Every update I put out, I worry that you guys won't enjoy it or it's not what you were hoping for, and then to get a comment like yours just makes all the worrying worth it (: I love writing in third-person from Zach's perspective, which can make it hard to convey deep emotional stuff sometimes, but I'm glad you think I do it justice! And everyone knows by now that I love Zach most when he's vulnerable and emotional lol.**

 **InkHeart4112: Thank you so much (: I hope you're still around after all this time of waiting for this update...*whoops!* lol.**

 **If you're still tuned in and reading _Give Me The Girl I Knew_ , then you guys are seriously the best! Stay awesome you guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

There were nights in Afghanistan that Zach wasn't sure he'd make it through—where explosives rained from the sky and his brothers around him dropped lifeless to the ground, or the shooting was so loud and so frequent, he couldn't hear himself think nor did he have time to. It were those nights that he found himself thinking about his old life, just trying to find some kind of happy place to get him through the horrors of war. One memory in particular came to mind often; the first time he made love to Cammie. He imagined it so often that he could practically remember every physical, passionate detail.

The memory was nothing compared to the real thing.

Cammie's fingers gripping onto his shoulders, her nails sinking into his back, was surprisingly thrilling.

Her beautiful body, with its sloping curves and soft skin, was just begging to be touched—for his hands to glide along gently, to grip harshly, to frantically lose control.

Her gasps and soft moans excited him.

Her lips caressing him, exploring his body, made him hum and his nerves tingle.

It was slow, but sensual, and completely full of satisfied passion. It'd become clear to Zach that he still loved Cammie, even after all of her changes. Her heart was still the same, and that was all that mattered to him.

Zach reached over and ran his fingers along her bare back as she laid in bliss, basking in the moonlight. He smiled to himself when she didn't pull away from his touch—he loved feeling so intimate with her again.

With her eyes still closed, she smiled peacefully. He took it as encouragement, and leaned over to plant a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

She giggled softly. "Don't tell me you're ready for another round," she teased, her voice husky and tired.

He chuckled as he kissed her again, his fingers continuing their caress along her spine. He stopped when they ran across a scar stretching nearly two inches along her shoulder blade. He'd never seen it before. "What happened here?"

"I fell down the stairs into some broken glass about a year ago. The scar is from the stitches," Cammie told him. Her hand thoughtlessly reached out and began to tenderly stroke his bare skin as well. She moved slowly, her energy weakening as she drifted off to sleep.

Zach shook his head, but smiled. "Always the clumsy one." He kissed the scar, if only because she was finally letting him. "Why was there broken glass?"

She sighed, her breathing heavy with sleep. "Josh was angry and smashed a mirror," she mumbled into her pillow.

Zach's fingers stilled. "Josh?" he repeated. The thought that Josh had been involved in the only scar on Cammie's perfect body didn't sit right with him.

Cammie's eyes opened slowly, a fraction at a time. When her eyes met his, he recognized the realization of what she'd said dawning on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

It only confirmed his suspicions.

"Josh did that you?" Zach asked. He tried remaining calm, for Cammie's sake, but he could feel his muscles tensing with anger.

Cammie, completely awake now, pleaded for him to drop it, her eyes begging him to let it be. He'd heard enough to know it was all true, but he had an irrational need to hear her say it.

"Answer me, Cam," he demanded. "Was Josh _abusive_?" He couldn't believe what he was asking. _Cammie_ and _abuse_ didn't belong in the same sentence, in his mind. Cammie was so strong—how could anyone make her feel powerless and vulnerable enough to accept their _abuse_?

Cammie shook her head, her eyes hard and angry. "There you go again, demanding answers you think you deserve," she uttered aggressively. She threw the covers off of her and climbed out of bed, picking her clothes up from the floor.

"You still haven't answered my question," Zach said as he watched her dress. He knew she was going to try to escape again without answering him, but this time, he wasn't going to let her. He'd been patient enough. Now that he had more details about Josh, he couldn't _not_ learn everything there was to know. He loved Cammie, and knowing there was someone out there who hurt her in such a way made him seethe.

"I'm not going to answer your ridiculous questions. It's none of your business," she argued stubbornly.

"Damn it, Cammie, can't you see that I care about you?" he pleaded.

"This has _nothing_ to do with me!" she shouted, one sock in her hand as she stopped dressing long enough to shoot daggers at him. "This is all about you getting answers."

"I want answers because I _care_ about you, Cammie!" Zach reasoned, his hands shooting out frantically in frustration. "Why is that so goddamn difficult for you to believe?"

"Because the last guy that claimed to care about me _hurt_ me!"

Zach's arguments died on his tongue, his heart pounding in his chest. _He hurt her._ It was what Zach had expected to be the case, but she'd sounded so broken when she'd said it that it physically hurt him, too.

Tears welled in Cammie's eyes, but Zach had a feeling they had more to do with her anger than anything else. "He told me he loved me and then he hurt me," she continued, her voice cracked. "He hit me. He told me everything that was wrong with me—all the reasons he shouldn't have loved me. And he made me believe that I was lucky because, despite all my ugly flaws, he still did. That he was the _only one_ who could love me because I'm unlovable. And I believed him."

Zach reached out for her hand, hoping to comfort her since she was still clearly struggling to cope with her past relationship with Josh. "Cammie-"

She turned away, and his empty hand fell back to his side.

"It's true," she said as her eyes got wetter. "I'm not lovable. Everyone who's ever loved me has hurt me."

"Cammie, _I_ loved you, and I would've never done _anything_ to hurt you," Zach argued. How she could even think he'd be capable of the atrocities Josh had done pained him.

"You left me!" Cammie exclaimed. When she snapped back to him, he noticed her cheeks were now wet too, stained by silent tears. "God, Zach, you don't know how heartbroken I was."

Zach shook his head, confused. "I didn't choose to leave. I was deployed, Cam."

"You chose to break up with me," she argued. A small hiccup escaped her lips as another tear slid down her face. It was heartbreakingly beautiful—a cruel irony. "I could've loved you my entire life, Zach. Whether you were here, in Afghanistan, or on Mars, I never would've stopped loving you just because you weren't within reach. But you didn't even give me a chance."

Zach was speechless. Back then, he'd thought he was doing the right thing. He thought he was giving her the chance to live life. Never in a million years did he think he was hurting her more by giving her permission to let him go.

Cammie sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I hated you for so long," she whispered. "You made me feel like I wasn't good enough. And then Josh came, and he made me feel important again."

Zach's stomach dropped. It wasn't Josh who had made Cammie vulnerable to his abusive ways—it was Zach. Zach had broken her heart, made her feel as though he hadn't believed in their relationship to make long distance work for them, and then Josh swooped in and gave her what Zach took away. It made him utterly sick.

"What Josh did was awful," Cammie complied. "He was a horrible person who never truly cared about me. But nothing he did hurt me as much as the day you left."

"I did what I thought was right," Zach choked out. "I didn't _mean_ to hurt you. But Josh—"

"Josh would've never happened if we'd still been together."

Cammie was no longer crying, and Zach could see how much she truly believed her words. She blamed Zach for all the pain she'd endured the past two years. He couldn't blame her. He was starting to believe it too.

"I have to go," she said, quickly turning to leave.

Zach didn't stop her.

* * *

 **Heavy topic, but abuse happens, and it can happen to the people who you'd least expect it to. My apologies if this chapter upset anyone in a personal way. This is simply a story, but I recognize that for some, this is their reality, and I am truly horrified that there are people out there struggling to find self worth because of some monster who finds pleasure in making others feel powerless. I didn't want to include any explicit details from Cammie and Josh's relationship, simply because they don't matter** **—** **any exploitation of an imbalance of power within a relationship is abuse, and it can ruin someone's idea of their value and worth for the rest of their life.**

 **How many of you guessed what had happened to Cammie? I've had a few conversations with some different people** — **some correct, and others not lol. Let me know your thoughts! To be perfectly clear, I did not intend to make a mockery of abusive relationships by writing this story line, nor do I think I failed to capture how difficult coping with such a traumatic experience can be. I personally think I did it justice. So please refrain from any negative comments on the matter. Thank you.**

 **Chameleon1321: Thank you so much, you're too sweet (: I only aspire to make people feel something when they read my stories, so your review warms my heart!**

 **InkHeart4112: Thank you for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I only hope you're still here reading after I took forever to update... :/**

 **CammieAMorgan: Lol I love all the exclamation marks! Well, your wish is my command—more Zammie, and more information on Cammie's past, just the way you wanted it ;P**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Unfortunately, I take forever to upload...*whoops!* But I was so happy to see your name in the reviews, you've been here since the beginning of the story and I'm so worried people are going to forget about it because I don't upload regularly... :/ So I'm relieved that I have at least one loyal reader (: Thanks for your lovely review!**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: That's the whole point of a cliffhanger ;) Welcome to my world! Lol. I love how enthusiastic you are about this story, it makes me giddy (: Thank you so much!**

 **FanLurker: You're simply the best, thank you so much (: We'll chat soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

Zach probably drank every night that followed after Cammie left, replaying their last conversation over and over in his head. He had wished so badly that he could just call her up and apologize, but of course he respected her wishes and left her alone.

Irrationally, a part of him hated her. He hated her for leaving him with the guilt of her past—for him having to wake up everyday with Josh's heinous acts weighing down on his shoulders. What he hated most, though, was himself. That he hadn't known how hard she'd take their breakup, and for believing that she'd bounce back just fine. He knew he couldn't rationally hate Cammie, and so he willingly bared the pain of taking responsibility for the living hell she'd gone through while he was gone.

After three weeks of silence, he'd come to the realization that whatever possible relationship that had been redeveloping between them was officially over.

"She can't stay mad forever," Grant had told him one night.

"Well, it's starting to feel that way," Zach replied, downing the rest of his bottle.

He probably drank the most that night.

A week later, he called Macey. When she suggested they talk at his place, he broke down, drunkenly crying about how he screwed everything up and he needed advice on how to get Cammie to forgive him.

"You can't make her forgive you, Zach," Macey exclaimed. "She's hurting."

"Have you talked to her?" he asked.

She shook her head, her eyes drifting down to her lap. "She doesn't want to talk about you. Or what happened that night."

"She told me about Josh. That night we had our fight...she told me. I know everything."

Macey's eyes snapped back to his. She had too many questions, he noticed, but she wasn't asking any of them.

"Did you know? While it was happening?" he asked. He figured if she wasn't going to say anything, he might as well.

"None of us knew for sure, but—"

"But you had your suspicions?" he accused her. After _weeks_ of self-loathing, he couldn't take it anymore—he needed to scream at somebody else. "You _knew_?"

"No, of course not." The offense on Macey's face was evident, but Zach didn't care.

"You're saying you hadn't noticed that she wasn't herself anymore? Or that she developed scars from him?" he scolded. "Weren't you her _roommate_?"

"It wasn't that simple, Zach," Macey explained defensively. "She kept saying she was fine and wouldn't talk about him. How were we supposed to get answers if she refused to talk?"

"Her refusing _was_ your answer!" Zach berated. _"God,_ Macey, that should've been a freaking neon sign that something wasn't right!"

"What do you want me to say, Zach?" she argued. "That I'm sorry? You have _no idea_ how sorry I was! Or how much we all blamed ourselves for it!"

Zach stood up, his chair falling to the floor behind him, his fist slamming onto the table. "You deserve to be blamed!" he shouted out of rage. "You should've known and you should've protected her! You were supposed to be there for her! She was the love of your life, you were supposed to _always_ be there for her! But you were too goddamn selfish, and you choose to leave! _This was all your fault!_ "

Macey rounded the table and grabbed him. She had tears in her eyes, but it was his face she was wiping her fingers across trying to dry. He hadn't even realized he'd begun to cry. He then let himself cry freely, burying himself into Macey's hair as he hugged her roughly. Even after all the yelling he'd done, she still held onto him and let him cry on her shoulder, which only made him feel guiltier.

" _It was all my_ _fault,_ " he admitted with a sob.

Macey shushed him and held him tighter, trying to convince him that no one but Josh was to blame for Josh's abuse, but her assurances continued to fall on deaf ears.

Cammie had blamed him, so Zach blamed himself too.

* * *

 **It's been forever and I sincerely apologize! I got a new job about a month ago, so now I'm working two jobs and it turns out life gets kind of crazy when you decide to do that! I know no one asked, but I figured I'd explain my unacceptable behavior in hopes it lets me off the hook just a bit...lol.**

 **I actually ended up loving this chapter. It's short, but it demonstrates how hard Zach is struggling and how much he's blaming himself. I don't know, I wrote it without a gameplan and I'm happy with it lol. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be longer, because I'm planning on having a BIG event take place, so hopefully you're all still here and will stick around to see that unfold!**

 **Zachgoodet: No, you're fabulous!**

 **Guest: I don't know what any of that means but I hope it's good...?!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: I understand what Cammie went through is upsetting and difficult. You're right, it's very different to have a theory than it is to read it be true. But I hope it hasn't deterred you from continuing on! There's still some more story to tell, and I hope you'll be around to enjoy it (:**

 **ALLY CARTER 4 EVER: Cammie believes that what happened with Josh wouldn't have occurred if she and Zach had still been together...but I wouldn't necessarily say that she can never forgive him. There's more to tell in Zammie's love story, so I wouldn't count him out just yet ;P**

 **CammieAMorgan: Your devastation is such a compliment (as demented as that sounds lol). I'm so humbled to have gotten such a reaction out of you, and I thank you so much for your kind words (: I like being taken on a rollercoaster when I read, so I try to replicate such a feeling when I write so my readers can experience it too, but it doesn't always work out that way lol. So, honestly thanks so much!**

 **Cdgrinnell: I like how they've grown closer together too (: I never expected this story to receive so much love, so I really appreciate reviews like yours that make me feel so humbled! If I'm being honest, I've thought about deploying him again, but I don't think I'm going to stick to that route. But we shall see! Thanks so much for leaving your amazing review! Hope to see your name pop back up in future chapters (:**

 **guest: Sorry it's taken me so long, but I appreciate your love and support! Thank you!**

 **guest: Hello to you too! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, thank you so much (:**

 **Guest: Aw, I'm glad you really like my writing, I sometimes feel like I'm just some overhyped Fanfiction author who doesn't deserve such amazing reviews/loyal readers, so thank you so much for your kind words! And I just so happened to be writing this chapter when I got the notification of your review lol!**

 **Thanks everyone, you're so amazing! Stay awesome (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a TRIGGER WARNING for assault in the following passage. If you do not feel comfortable reading about such topics, I suggest you don't continue with my story any further. In this chapter, it is mentioned in passing, and also acted upon briefly at the very end, however I will not minimize the seriousness of such acts and will not force anyone to read something they don't feel comfortable reading. There will be more violence in the upcoming chapter, which is why I've advised to not continue if that is a topic you don't wish to read. I understand completely.**

* * *

Bex and Grant had dragged Zach out to dinner for Bex's birthday after a guilt-trip that lasted several days. He claimed that he hadn't wanted to run into Cammie before she was ready, but he'd be lying if he'd said that seeing her wasn't one of the reasons he finally gave in to Bex's relentless badgering.

To say he was crushed when Cammie had retracted her RSVP would've been an understatement.

He was quiet over dinner as Bex talked about wedding plans, and Liz and Macey gave her advice on what flower arrangements to use as centerpieces at the reception. Guilt over Cammie surged throughout the night, because Zach knew she would've loved to have been a part of the discussion. It made him hate himself even more.

She should've been there instead of him. She shouldn't have had to miss hanging out with her friends because of what happened between them. It wasn't her fault—it was all his. It was his fault for breaking up with her. It was his fault for leaving and allowing Josh to step in and take his place. It was his fault for falling in love with her again.

After dinner, Bex demanded that they all head out for drinks—Zach included, she'd said specifically. The bar was buzzing, full and overflowing with excited spirits. The girls had made a beeline to find a table while Grant had gone to the bathroom. So Zach and Jonas were the only ones at the bar ordering drinks when he happened to look up and catch Cammie walking through the door. He'd only caught sight of her blonde hair, but he knew it was her.

He watched as she'd made her way through the crowd and over to where Macey, Bex, and Liz sat. Bex excitedly jumped up and embraced Cammie. Zach could see with utter clarity Cammie's gorgeous smile, and it killed him. It wasn't like he'd expected her to be drowning in her sorrows, but that didn't mean it hadn't stung to realize he was the only one hurt by their fight.

"It's all an act," Jonas told him, taking a sip out of his bottle.

"I don't think so, man," Zach sighed. He turned away and finally gave his own drink some attention, taking a hefty swig of the burning liquid.

Jonas shook his head. "She was like this before. After—"

"I swear to God, Jonas, if you say _Josh_ I'm going to murder you," Zach growled. He couldn't handle being compared to Josh, even just one more time.

"I was going to say after you left," Jonas corrected him. It wasn't much better, but he'd take it. "This is her ' _I don't want to talk about it'_ smile. She tends to use it when she's hurting. Emotionally, I mean."

Zach glanced at Jonas. He heard the unspoken meaning, but he couldn't bring himself to ask how she'd acted when she was with Josh—when she was _physically_ hurting. But he didn't have to ask for Jonas to sense his curiosity.

"She never smiled when she was with Josh. She couldn't even bring herself to fake it," he assured Zach. Again, Zach didn't like it, but he'd take it.

"I don't know what you want me to do with all this information, Jonas," Zach sighed. He wished his friend's words were comforting, but the truth of the matter was that he wasn't sure if he could ever look at Cammie again without thinking about what she'd been through—what _he'd_ allowed to happen.

Jonas shrugged. "Whatever you want with it. I just thought you'd want to know that she was still in love with you. Thought it'd be healing or whatever."

Zach thought about that the rest of night.

He thought about it when he approached the table with a friendly smile, but didn't say a word to her.

He thought about it when she and Liz shared a plate of nachos, and she ended up offering it to the whole group because it was too much food for just the two of them. Yet he still said nothing.

He thought about it when she went to the bathroom. When she came back. When she sat down. When she said something to Macey.

He thought about what Jonas had said all night long. And yet he still hadn't a clue what he wanted to do with that information.

He felt like an idiot. Jonas had basically told him that Cammie—the love of his life, the only girl he'd ever pictured a future with—was in love with him, but he hadn't managed to say a single word to her the past two hours.

Finally, when Macey had whisked her away and Jonas had side-eyed him, Zach decided he was going to try to talk to her. He knew that it would take some convincing—maybe _a lot_ of convincing—but if what Jonas had said was true, then maybe he had a chance. He just had to try. He couldn't let their last conversation be their last conversation ever. He was in love with her. He'd always be in love with her.

Macey came back carrying two drinks and handed one of them over to Zach. He looked at her silently, not having asked for another drink, and she shoved the drink into his hand.

"You look miserable. Maybe this will lighten your mood."

"I just...have a lot on my mind."

She nodded. "Does that include a pretty blonde?"

"We're not doing this right now, Mace," he told her. "Not until I talk to her first."

"Oh good," she exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I thought I was going to have to talk some sense into you."

"Hilarious."

"Well," Macey prodded, "what are you waiting for?"

Zach looked around the table, though he knew Cammie hadn't returned with Macey. "Where'd she go?"

"She's probably waiting for her drinks. The bar tender's pretty slow."

Zach surveyed the bar, finally finding Cammie standing at the end, leaning against the counter. His heart raced at the sight of her, suddenly all too ready to talk to her and mend their broken relationship. He went to stand up when the crowd shifted, and he could see that she was talking to someone.

A man.

The man smiled and touched her arm in a familiar way, and when she didn't pull away, the air in Zach's lungs froze and he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

 _It's fine_ , he thought. _Maybe they're friends from class._ _They're just talking after all._ He could go over and interrupt them. No big deal.

Just then the man leaned forward and captured Cammie in a kiss. And much to his dismay, she once again didn't pull away.

Zach felt pathetic. He'd been pining for her for the past few weeks, while she'd already found someone else to take his place. Again. It hit him like a brutal punch to the stomach, his heart fracturing viciously.

"I have to go," he told his friends. Bex tried to complain, but Zach barely heard her. He couldn't watch Cammie with another man and not want to throw up. Leaving was his only choice.

"Wait, where's Cammie?" Liz asked.

Zach downed the rest of his drink and slipped on his jacket, his voice bitter as he said, "With some guy."

"What?" she asked, shocked. Bex and Grant stopped to give him a look.

"Where'd she go?" Liz asked, stretching her neck to search above the crowd. "I don't see her."

"She wouldn't have left without telling us...would she?" Macey asked, uncertain. She exchanged a look with Zach, almost as if apologizing.

Fury and disappointment surged through him, and he left without another word.

Outside, he briefly thought about calling an Uber before deciding to walk home. The brisk air and the long trek home was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling inside. He wasn't sure if anything ever would compare to the emotional numbness.

A couple was walking ahead of him, snuggled into one another. The poorly lit street lamps made them look like one giant blob of a shadow, but every now and then the smaller figure would move away only to be pulled back into the other person, and they'd become one blob again.

Zach cursed under his breath, bitterly wishing he had someone to walk with. Someone to tease with, someone to push and pull with. He thought about crossing the street for a moment, just so he wouldn't have to watch the couple in love.

Suddenly, as they passed an alley way, the man pulled the woman inside and they disappeared.

It was normal for couples to find some place private before fooling around, but something about what happened before him felt off to Zach.

Only when he heard a loud smack and the crying out for help did he know nothing about the situation was normal. He ran toward the small alley, stopping just as he rounded the corner from pure horror.

The woman was pinned up against the wall, her feet barely touching the ground, while the man crushed his hand around her neck. The start of a bruise was forming just above her eye, which was big and bulging as Zach realized she was having trouble breathing. Her hands clawed at the one around her neck, but the man was successfully fighting them away.

The woman screamed again for help, more tears running down her face. Then she began begging her assailant, and Zach barely caught her strangled, "Please...stop... _Josh_."

His blood ran cold, his heart practically stopped.

This man was Cammie's abusive ex.

And the woman was Cammie.

* * *

 **Should I just pretend like I didn't go missing for six months? I think I shall...**

 **I started this chapter forever ago, but I kept getting stuck. I wanted this story to feel as bare as possible to kind of mimic the hopeless/confused emotions of Zach as our main POV and also those feelings of loss from Cammie when we see scenes with her in it. So it's taken me some time to channel that writing style in this chapter, and here's hoping I've done a somewhat decent job with it *fingers crossed!***

 **I would like to state that I am not glorifying assault or abusive relationships. I've debated on whether or not I should delete this story entirely, since it's not truly FanFiciton friendly and I don't want anyone to feel that I _am_ glorifying something so horrible, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. The jury is still out on that one.**

 **A big thanks to those still reading for sticking by my awful hiatus! Stay awesome y'all (:**


End file.
